


Fluffy blanket and a good tea

by to_hell_where_all_the_lesbians_are



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, Cozy, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28551867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/to_hell_where_all_the_lesbians_are/pseuds/to_hell_where_all_the_lesbians_are
Summary: sleepy bois inc fluff drabble
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	Fluffy blanket and a good tea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [piteouspeculiarity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/piteouspeculiarity/gifts).



> Just a little thank you to piteouspeculiarity for writing defining home.

The smell of baked goods filled the air as Phil entered the room with homemade cookies and proceeded to place them on a coffee table. 

Tommy sat wrapped in a pink, fluffy blanket, both his brothers beside him, his favorite tea with honey warming his cold fingers. He wanted to try the tasty treats, but he just felt way too comfortable with his head on Techno's shoulder and pillow in the perfect spot.

Phil sat beside Wilbur with his warm drink and started the movie chosen earlier. 

The whole family cuddled on the couch, enjoying their peaceful friday evening together.

**Author's Note:**

> first drabble Ive ever written.  
> comments greatly appreciated :D


End file.
